


By Any Other Name

by TheRudeTasteofSane



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRudeTasteofSane/pseuds/TheRudeTasteofSane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank finds salvation in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this seems OOC or anything, I'm a bit rusty at writing for other fandoms.

He lit a candle in prayer, kneeling before God. And for the first time in years, it didn't feel like someone had bound his body in chains. His throat didn't get tight with guilt, he didn't feel dirty like he needed a shower.

 

For a change, Frank Castle was at peace.. as much as he could be, anyway. 

 

He'd never be able to rest fully until his family's killers were brought to justice, but that was for another day.

 

This day, he bowed his head in prayer, only then noticing with a slight unpleasant jolt that the church was dressed in decadent hues of wine red and plush crimson.

 

Red was a color one often saw in churches, sure enough. Candle holders, table runners, the carpet in between the aisles, and even sometimes the statue of Jesus was wearing a red robe.

 

Frank was no stranger to the color red. It was the herald of violence, of death. Frank had been blinded red with rage. Bodies stacked on top of bodies stacked on top of bodies. He was getting a little unsure whether he could stop back then. 

 

In that dark time, those were the only meanings he could remember. He had forgotten that that same color meant life. Meant love and hope. 

 

Salvation.

 

Until _him_. 

 

So young, basically still a kid. Full of the naive belief that there was something worth saving in everyone, even a washed up veteran like ol' Frank. He had lashed out at the kid, envying the optimism that seemed so bright. In the end, that naive optimism brought him back from the brink. 

 

It's funny, now that he thinks back on it. Frank never expected to find redemption in the red Devil himself.

 

He sat at the altar, laughing quietly to himself. God sure worked in some fucked up ways.


End file.
